Faceless
"No one can conceal his true face from me, because I'm '''Faceless'."'' - Hatsuko Shigemori. Faceless is a Unit that first appear in Volume 10 of the manga. They are the Shigemori siblings, Hatsuko and her younger brother Keiji. Hatsuko appears to work at the Omori clinic and Keiji is at work on writing a book. However, they work primarily as informants. History Hatsuko and Keiji Shigemori come from a family of ten brothers and sisters (including themselves). As children, they were often forgotten by people, even by their own relatives. This would show itself in odd situations, such as people being able to recognize if Hatsuko and Keiji were missing but unable to remember who was missing. Hatsuko and Keiji were also able to sense other people's true moods easily and eventually decided to utilize these abilities to their advantage. Appearance Hatsuko has long hair that reaches down the entire length of her back. Keiji has long hair that reaches a short distance past his shoulders. Their hair is presumably blond, as Yun Kouga does not ink it fully black. They both resemble each other, due to being siblings. Personality Hatsuko is frugal with money, refraining from buying a drink when she met Nisei Akame in Starbucks, and scolding Keiji for leaving the hall lights on and for buying canned coffee. She also expresses happiness when receiving new job offers, specifically because it is an opportunity to earn money. Hatsuko is the only member of Faceless seen interacting with other characters of the manga, and when she does so, her facial expression is blank and much of her dialogue is accompanied by an internal commentary. The conversation she does make is nearly always about her objective, and she nearly never volunteers personal opinions, tending to contribute to the conversation by asking questions. Her internal commentary is analytical in nature, and she tends to become absorbed to the point of distraction, as seen when she realises she has let Nisei Akame walk off with her laptop. It is only when Hatsuko returns to the apartment and converses with Keiji, that she finally allows her face to make expressions and her personality seems to come out. Little of Keiji is seen in the manga. Keiji seems more relaxed than Hatsuko about spending money. He is also unbothered by Hatsuko's outbursts over leaving the hall lights switched on and buying canned coffee, indicating substantial experience with Hatsuko's outbursts over such things. However, both are concerned with money to an extent: they both seem to note and remember the monetary value of things, Keiji easily remembering how much the laptop and canned coffee had cost, while Hatsuko's estimate of how much the coffee cost is close to its actual price. Mikado Gomon of Moonless notes that they are supposed to be "only concerned about money". Faceless take on jobs from any client. For example, they do a job for Seimei Aoyagi then immediately sell information on him to a group that regard Seimei Aoyagi with hostility. Their work ethic prioritises money and favoring no one. They seem at ease with one another and address each other familiarly - Keiji calls Hatsuko "Hatsu-nee" and Hatsuko calls her brother by his name with no honorific. Hatsuko praises Keiji for almost finishing his novel, and exhorts him not to miss the deadline. Both express what might be seen as bitterness about the fate of their name condemning them to isolation from others. Hatsuko expresses elements of fatalism when explaining the rationale behind utilising their powers for monetary gain: she believes that, since your destiny (your true name) is unalterable, she and Keiji might as well use their powers to their advantage. Abilities Faceless are able to read other people's facial expressions and moods - even if those people are concealing their real emotions - but to other people, Faceless' own faces are unreadable and easily forgotten. Hatsuko's true name appears on her left upper arm; it is presumably the same for Keiji but as yet unconfirmed. Faceless are the only people able to truly see and remember one another's faces, and their innate abilities make it impossible for anyone else to truly understand them. Their bond isolates them from everyone but themselves. They use their power to pry into private matters and sell confidential information. If they are found out, they simply run away and people forget about them. Hatsuko uses this ability to steal Ritsuka Aoyagi's medical records and give them to Nisei Akame. Keiji states confidently that they will get back their laptop from Nisei Akame, which implies Faceless has powerful capabilities considering that Nisei Akame is a strong Fighter. Hatsuko says she is unable to read Seimei Aoyagi's expressions at all, making Seimei Aoyagi a unique exception to Faceless' powers. It is not known who out of Hatsuko and Keiji is the Fighter and who is the Sacrifice. Manga Hatsuko is introduced at the Omori clinic, asking questions about the progress of Ritsuka Aoyagi's treatment and copying his patient files onto her laptop. Later, she meets up with Nisei Akame and gives him the files at the request of Seimei Aoyagi. Hatsuko returns to Faceless' apartment where Keiji, the other half of Faceless, is writing his novel. After Faceless complete their job for Seimei Aoyagi, they almost immediately proceed to sell information on Seimei Aoyagi to Moonless. Trivia *The lights of the apartment are off when Hatsuko returns; possibly they are kept switched off even when it is dark to save money. *Hatsuko can make barley tea. *Hatsuko thinks ¥150 is too expensive for canned coffee. *Hatsuko thinks to herself that "there's always a reason behind everything Seimei does", which contradicts what Seimei says to Mikado during his betrayal of her. *If Hatsuko truly works at the Omori clinic, her ability would be extremely useful in psychiatry. *It is unknown if Faceless attended Seven Voices or are in affiliation with Septimal Moon, but it is unlikely given their involvement with Seimei Aoyagi - although it should be noted that fellow Units Moonless and Beloved know of them and their abilities. Additionally, they do not seem to be the fighting type due to their preference for running away should trouble arise. It is possible they have not had any instruction in the art of Spell Battles. *When working at the Omori clinic, Hatsuko is seen wearing a hairband. It's very cute. Category:Teams